


Blood under the moonlight

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, M/M, No sex I cant believe I wrote this lol, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Snake rescues Kaz from Da Ghwandai Khar, he just wants to go outside and watch the stars. It's there when he sees Ocelot, covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself that I was going to finish a bbkaz fic I'm drafting and I ended up again writing Ocelhira, I'm not sorry.
> 
> (Ocelhira takes me away from bbkaz hell)

Kaz woke up sweating and panting, he didn’t remember where he was but he knew soon it’ll be the end for him. The room was dark and there was no one there. But something was not right… no, he wasn’t smelling his own blood and piss nor he had dirt and sand in every part of his body. There were no Soviets laughing and taunting him, but he still felt as if he was drowning.   
He then remembered well, focusing his eyes on the room, he was in Diamond Dog’s Medical Platform. He was home. At last. And Snake was with him again… His Snake came back from the dead.

He could still see it clearly, all the flashbacks which were storming through his mind, haunting him. The destruction of MSF, the Emergency Room... the medics trying to resurrect Big Boss by CPR, talking about medics... Medic, their best soldier, his best friend, laying on the other bed, his face covered in blood...

Snake… Dying in front of his eyes…. This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out. They could have had the world at his feet, and Kaz was so fool he didn’t foresee Huey’s back stab. 

_“He’s in a coma.”_

The nurse trying to calm him down… his own desperate screams, .....if only he could hold Snake’s hand… The nurse and two medics pushing him back to the stretcher… The feeling of the needle on his skin, the liquid going into his veins and finally making him pass out… Snake… The love of his life…

He remembered waking up a couple of hours (or was it days?) after. Snake was not by his side, Medic neither. The nurse told him the bad news: Medic did not make it, and Big Boss had been taken away to another location. If Kaz thought the destruction of Mother Base was the worst day of his life, this definitely was second in place.

The third worst day of his life was the day he met him. The icy cold eyes of Revolver Ocelot looking down on him as if he was garbage while they stared at each other that cold night at that bar in their first meeting. Hate and despise on his glare. And Kaz knew it was mutual.

He frankly didn’t remember much of those 9 years other than trying to survive and rebuild MSF, now Diamond Dogs, make it rise again from its ashes. He never forgot Ocelot’s eyes, how he looked at him every time they met, the mixture of hate and desire, he always wondered whether he wanted to kill him or fuck him. He didn’t remember, as if time would have stopped for him and he would had been placed in a coma as well, like Snake. Maybe something did happen but his mind decided to shut the door to that memory for now, and Kaz was not in the mental state to search deeper in his mind so he just shoved the memory away… Ocelot’s eyes still haunting him…

He tried to sit on the bed and remembered he didn’t have his right arm anymore. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he tried his best to sit at the edge of the bed. He had a saline solution injected to one of the veins of his left arm so he had to remove it with one push using his mouth. He instinctively tried to use his right arm to soothe the pain, but just growled in frustration.

Was he of any use to Snake? He couldn't allow to let himself fall. His phantom pain would be the fuel of his revenge.

He had to get out of there, see the stars, which he had been deprived of seeing for 10 long days, leaving him to rot in that shithole. He wondered if he would see Snake sitting outside the Medical bay’s main building, waiting for him. But he knew that would never happen.

 

With his crutch, he slowly made his way out, barking at one of the nurses who tried to make him return to his room. He just had to see the stars again.

He couldn’t go to his office on the Command Platform even if he wanted to, not like this. He reached a bench which had a nice view of the starry sky and the black sea, and sat there leaning his back on the seat. He removed his aviators and stared at the sky. He had to admit that most of the time he was captured he thought he wouldn’t leave Afghanistan alive, he couldn’t believe that he was now sitting here, at his home, _their_ home, watching the stars under the moonlight.

It’s been a long, long time since he hadn't felt at ease, even if he knew it was only for a short while, until he could be back on track and orchestrate his revenge…

He heard the sound of a chopper landing on that same platform. Maybe it was Snake… Well, it had to be him. Maybe he went on a mission? 

 

And then there he was, it was as if Kaz was was face to face with the demon himself… His icy eyes glaring cat-like under the moonlight, blood on his face and all over his body, whatever happened to him, it must have been violent. But of course, Kaz knew the blood was not his, the man was just smirking and staring at him with that enchanting look that trapped him, taking his breath away.

“Good night Miller.”

“You scared the shit out of me.” Kaz let go a forced laugh and grabbed his crutch, nervously, his body was unconsciously ready to escape.

“Feeling like taking some fresh air?”

“That’s none of your business.” Kaz snapped angrily at him.

Ocelot just smirked and joined him at the bench, keeping the distance with the XO. Kaz didn’t mind it.

“Whose blood it is?” There was a hint of concern in his voice. Of course he knew perfectly well Revolver Ocelot rarely got any scratch on his skin. But how could Kaz possibly know that? He must be imagining things, how could he possibly had a flashback of the Russian’s naked body? The 10 day torture really fucked him up, that must be it.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Ocelot leaned for a moment, only to whisper in his ear, asking him with a dangerous tone of voice which made Kaz shiver. He thought he would never see him again, and was somehow aroused at hearing his voice once more.

“I think I better not” He replied snorting and leaning on the bench’s back.

There was silence between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, after all, the silence and the things that were not said were part of their strange relationship.

“If you are wondering about the Boss, he’s in Afghanistan following the trace of a Spetsnaz commander, which I think it’ll be our next target, Commander Miller.” Ocelot looked at his blood stained clothes for a moment, not really minding nor paying attention to them, before locking eyes with Miller again.

Kaz looked at him with a determined look in his light eyes. “Meet me tomorrow at my office with the intel files and we’ll discuss the best way to approach him.”  
He hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing his aviators until that moment, he usually didn't mind Ocelot looking at his naked eyes and today was not the exception, or so he thought, so he held them on his lap.

“You are not supposed to be back on your duties, you know.” Ocelot shot him back a serious look, but there was a weak smile on his lips.

“Snake’s back, no one can stop me now. Not even you.”

Ocelot chuckled and touched his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Kaz shoved his hand away with one movement.

“You also have blood on your face” Ocelot just shrugged while he made a hand gesture. So typical of him.

Kaz touched his face and felt the warm liquid. The wound from his forehead had re opened. He felt a cloth being pressed to his wound and Ocelot’s body closer to him.

“Stay still”

Kaz sighed and closed his eyes, letting the Russian take care of the wound. He felt his spicy scent mixed with the scent of blood, and wondered again why was the always cool and collected Revolver Ocelot just covered in blood, and where the hell did he go to in that chopper?

Once Kaz’s wound stopped bleeding, the man covered in blood stood up, his eyes shone under the moonlight while he put the handkerchief stained with Kaz’s blood in his pant’s pocket. Kaz then talked while he watched him.  
“They will pay for this, the ones who did this to me…. they are on the 1st place on my revenge list… after then I’ll be able to deal with Cipher” He grabbed his right shoulder and gripped it, still feeling his arm as if his blood was running through it, feeling his fingers… He closed his eyes and tried to make the pain go away. 

Then he heard his cool and evil laugh.  
“That won’t be _necessary_.”

Kaz opened his eyes and glared at him. What the hell was he laughing about?

“They were _dealt with_.” Ocelot continued while he studied the blond’s face, watching his features change from anger to surprise, then anger again.

“Snake didn’t kill those bastards, it was a sneaking mission after all” Kaz was getting tired and mad and didn’t want to deal with Ocelot right now.

“Who said _Snake_ killed them?”

 

What the fuck? Then it struck him. It all made sense. The day Snake brought Kaz back from Afghanistan Ocelot was there watching him while he was lying on the stretcher, Snake close to him while they talked. He thought Ocelot’s anger was caused by his jealousy at watching Kaz’s and Big Boss’s lips only inches away from each other, but what Kaz really saw in his icy eyes was first surprise, then concern and after that anger. Yes, through all the years they spent working together Kaz learnt to read the Russian’s expression. So why anger? was it really jealousy? it was definitely not revenge, the man didn’t really care about that, he only cared about Big Boss.

Kaz was carried to the Medical Platform and didn’t see Ocelot again. It’s not like Kaz was allowed to leave anyways, and definitely Ocelot would not go and check on him.

He didn’t expect Snake to pay him a visit the same day while he was drowsing, feeling almost drunk due to the amount of painkillers the doctors had injected into his worn out body.... His body felt so heavy and numb that he couldn’t reach Snake. He wanted to hold his hand once more, to tell him to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be OK, now that he was here, they would rebuild their dream and hunt down Cipher, together.

His vision was blurry but he saw Snake pulling a chair and sitting next to him and then he held his hand for a couple of seconds before awkwardly moving it away.

“S-Snake..I..” he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and watch his face. Snake, his Snake. His eyelids closed, his body was demanding a rest. Only then, he felt Snake’s lips on his… How he had dreamt and longed for that moment… But he didn’t know if it had been a dream or not.

 

It was amazing how his mind liked to play tricks with him. From remembering Snake’s lips, his mind made him go back to reality and face Ocelot, who was staring at him like an animal would do so for its prey. No wonder Shalashashka’s expression was different from when he first saw him after his rescue. Now he felt satisfied and, Kaz was sure, aroused.

“Whose blood is it that you have on your face?” He dared to ask again and waited for the Interrogator Specialist to reveal the mystery.

“Let’s say I took a trip to Da Ghwandai Khar to pay a visit to your captors.” Ocelot had a wicked smirk on his face and his eyes were wild.

“Y-you… did you kill them?” Kaz didn’t know if it was really a good idea to show excitement and satisfaction at this. Ocelot seemed to like his expression.

“I interrogated a couple of them, they did share some interesting facts before I did them the same they did to you.” Ocelot spoke casually about it, as if he was just talking about the weather.

“Just like what they did to me..” Kaz repeated, trying to wash away the painful memories he’s been trying so hard to hide.

Why did Ocelot even bothered to go all the way to Ghwandai just to find, torture and kill his captors, he didn't know. And it was not the time for him to keep on asking questions, there'll be another time to talk about this for sure.

 

“I may have crossed the line with some of them…. I’m sorry Commander, I couldn’t extract the information from them as they 'accidentally' bled to death.” Ocelot now was crouching in front of Miller, looking at him as a dog waiting to be pet by his master.

Kaz felt a mixture of excitement and arousal, but he wasn’t going to fall for this. He knew the man in front of him perfectly well to know that if he moved any inch closer to him, there would be no turning back. Now it was not the time for this.

“Don’t you think it’s good to cross the line sometimes, Kaz?” Ocelot was amused at Kaz’s lack of words, and, Kaz dared to bet, he actually looked happy that Miller was back.

He gave him one last piercing look before standing up. “I take your silence as a _yes_ , then? I’ll be picking you up tomorrow morning to take you to your office. Until then, Commander.” Ocelot gave him his back while he waved a goodbye with his hand.

 

“Make sure you take a _shower_ before showing your face tomorrow” Kaz answered back at him and Ocelot turned his head for a moment and grinned.

Definitely, Kaz had also missed their arguments.


End file.
